1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-wavelength laser diode module in which laser diodes having different wavelengths are modularized to provide a single output.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, technology for configuring a plurality of laser diodes to be integrated into a single package has been developed in response to need for high power, multiple wavelengths, and the like. For example, a technique of integrating and packaging laser diodes having the same wavelength band into one-dimensional and two-dimensional arrays, or a technique of integrating a plurality of laser diodes having different wavelengths together, has been used in various application fields such as multi-channel communications, laser printers, etc.
However, progress in industry is accompanied by increasing demand in fields of medicine, industry, and the like for a greater number of laser wavelengths and high power at a low cost.